


Flora Mutation

by Spicyday



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Multi, Mutation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plants, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyday/pseuds/Spicyday
Summary: After a delivery gone wrong, The Courier 6 Matthiam Wells wakes up feeling green.





	1. What In The God's Name?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work in both site and fandom. This is my first time publishing my work for public and its... also a Crack fic...
> 
> I ussually write at weekends so yeah, i will update every weekends.

Its just another day strolling out in Goodspring for the locals.

  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

  


Expect that one thing just happened.

  


A brown haired woman in a leather armour perked her head up to the sudden screeching sound. In a flight or fight instinct, leaning against the pool table. Sunny Smiles gripped her Varmint Rifle and stood up "Come on Cheyenne." She called her dog as it barked, following her to behind the Prospector Saloon.

  


"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

  


Examining around the small corn farm, the unfamiliar shouts began to be heard again. Even if its unfamiliar, Sunny knew what kind of voice is this. Its the sound of a man in distress!

Cheyenne barked as it ran to the Goodspring cemetary, Sunny followed behind, thinking that the dog founded the sound's source. Readying her rifle, she soon found the owner..

  


Arriving at the top, tensing because the sound dissapeared. She pointed around, checking the graveyard. "Aghhh- shoo shoo! Go away!" The voices she heard before are whispers now, cocking her head to the open grave, she noticed a boatfly attacking a... Plant? Sunny shot the boatfly down, the plant startled and then proceed to yelped in fear as Cheyenne jumped infront of it. "Please dont shoot please dont shoot me please dont-" "Cheyenne, stay." The plant and the dog silented. Cheyenne settled behind Sunny as she scooted closer to the plant, lowering her rifle. "A plant...?" She said, eyes fixated on the Plant with black rabbit eyes. One knee on the ground, Sunny tried to touch the plant's leaf-handy thingy but the plant backed away.

"How did you get here?" She asked. "Dont know ma'am. I-i was leaving Goodspring but got stopped by thia gang of sort, a guy with a checkered suit stole the package i was going to deliver and shot me in the head. B-but when i wake up i got turned into a plant." Sunny was going to say bullshit on the plant's explanation, yet she remembered about the local doctor, Dr. Mitchell took in a Courier whom got shot in the head yesterday.

The brown haired female stands up "Alright, lets get you to Doc. Mitchell." She stated. "Yeah but- im stuck on the ground." Oh yeah. Sunny looked around to find a shovel in an open grave and a Sunset Sarsaparilla crate under the well at the corner of the Graveyard. She began doing work to get the strange plant to the Doctor.

  


____________________________________________

  


**Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock.**

  


"Yes- What in the god's name is that?!"

  


The almost bald Dr. Mitchell widened his eyes to the creature that a certain Gecko hunter carrying to his front door. "Hi! This Lady said that you may have my body." Dr. Mitchell turned his gaze to the Gecko hunter, blinking unbelively at her which she just shrugged. 

"Come on in." The doctor finally opened the door wide enough for them plus the dog to get inside. Dr. Mitchell leads them to the promised body. The Plant gasped horrifiedly as it looked at a man's body, the head is already bandaged "No no nononono- it cant be-" The Plant cried, as it leafy-hand trying to reach to the table. Sunny placed the crate on a chair beside the operating table.

"W-what happened?" It placed his head to the body's chest hearing the heart beating, then asked the doctor after jerking his head to the side. "When i start operating i noticed there is no brain activity, but the heart is still beating. I tried to check the damage but it seems there is no brain in the body." The doctor explained.

"That... That's impossible."

"Your existence is impossible."

The Plant's expression turned grim as he looked at 'his' body sadly. The doctor turned his attention to the Gecko hunter. "Oliver told me what happened to the kid. But this is plain madness, what kind of witchcraft is this?" He hushed his voice as Sunny looked back at him. "What should we do with him? We cant leave him like this." Sunny asked which rechieve a sigh from Dr. Mitchell.

"Leave it to me. He cant be running around helpless like that." Sunny snorted slightly "Not like he could run." she said as the dog also barked (in Agreement).

  


From today the Courier turned plant stayed in Goodspring under Dr. Mitchell's care. He would stay there because of his condition.

But he remembered about a package delivery and a revenge to take for the guy in checkered suit that killed him.

Will he be able to get his revenge?


	2. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier turned plant might have a second chance

Matthiam Wells, 29 years old, have achieved a great achievement in his hopelessness.

After.....

Dying?

In a span of one week, the Plant- The Courier that Oliver and Sunny dug out have extraordinary improvement in adapting to his new body. 

The 1st day they tested out the Vigor-O-Test machine in Dr. Mitchelle's workroom. The result are both expected and unexpected for a human turn to mutated plant. 

"Huh that's solid 8 intelligent." The Doctor noted. The result is like a lightweight nerd with a flexible luck and body. 

"Well i am pretty sure i am more educated than most wastelanders because of my background." That sounds not right in his ear, but the Doctor let it slide. 

In the 2nd day, Dr. Mitchell have observe and helped on the adaptation while also learning what can a mutated talking and mobing plants can do. He gathered informations from basic human life such as food and water. Apparently the Plant's roots obsorb any human food and beverage that is shoved to the soil. A few strings connected to the roots can be worked as a pancreas 2.0 and where it sucks the food into the system at the same time. 

In the 4th day he is able to use the pair of leafs on his upper body as a hand. The leaf-hands had unique design yet similiar on how human's hand should work even if its missing fingers. The plant only had 3-4 fingers, it seems the middle and ring finger merged together. 

In the 6th day the Plant could walk. 

After he grow another green leaf, he is able to get himself out of the crate and walk on all four of his leafs towards to the doctor in hesitation. The doctor widened his eyes at the sight. 

"Look doc! I can walk!" He said a little bit jumpy and almost tripped. "Is that mean i could go outside?" He looked up to the doctor with hopefull eyes. 

"Well we have to find out if you could survive out there." 

The 7th day Dr. Mitchell gave him a Pip-Boy. It is pretty big for a 4 feet plant to have a device attached to his arm, but the Plant doesnt seem to mind as it excitedly checking on it. 

"This could help you on your journey, it could keep track on things like the stuff you are carrying, your body's status, notes and etc." The Doctor explained, it looks up to Dr. Mitchell in excitement and gratefullness. 

"Thanks for patching me up Doc." 

Dr. Mitchell gave a little smile at him "Glad i could help. Also i have informed Sunny about your condition, she is willing to help prepared you off the town. Meet her in the Prospector Saloon." Added the Doctor. 

Before the Plant headed out, he got his belongings and a dark brown suave hat. The Plant waved goodbye as goes outside for the first time on the week. 

______________________________________

The locals are very surprised to see a Plant moving around and talking after Sunny introduced him to Trudy after they got back from teaching Matt to handle a gun and gecko hunting. 

Matthiam casually walks into the bar after a long day outside. The place is quite in the evening, he turned to Trudy, the Saloon's owner and asked if he could turn on the radio. 

"Well sorry, the Radio gone bust kid." She said while still cleaning the glasses. "The last time outsider making a quite talk here is a man in Checkered suit with a shady gang following him, one of them broke my radio saying its just an accident." Matt widen his eyes a bit, the checkered suit.... The man who stole the package. This could be the chance to track him as a starting point. 

"Did you heard where they are going to?" He asked 

"They were heading off to Primm, just follow the big road to the south you might find a small town there eventually." She said as the plant nodded, typing it down into his Pipboy. 

"Now, for the radio..." The Plant lit his head up to Trudy "50 caps If i can fix it under 5 minutes." 

"30 Caps and discounts." Trudy crossed her arms as she bargained with the plant. 

"Deal!" Matt hopped down from the stool to behind the counter and start doing his job with the tools inside the cupboard. 

________

A few minutes had passed and the Plant had finished the job before the 5 minutes ring, there is still a minute left so he decided to play the radio so Trudy could hear that he is finished. 

"Where the fuck is Ringo, i know he is here." 

Matt jumped a little as the voice ringed trought the room, it sounded like its from the other side of the counter. The plant decided to take a peek at the scene behind the counter 

"I dont know what you're talking about." said Trudy with an unpleasent look at her face. 

"Look, if you dont drag him out, i'll make sure me and my friends makes the whole town regret it." A dark skinned man in blue light armour threathened the Saloon's owner which only received a sigh and an eyeroll. 

"If you are just going to say that and not buying anything then get out." With heavy and angry steps, the dark skinned man went outside, the sign where Matt could get out from his hiding spot. 

Trudy is back on cleaning around the counter as Matt approached her "What's that guy problem?" the abomination looking plant asked, looking up at her. 

"Its Joe Cobb, one of the Powder Gangers. They were chasing this poor guy Ringo, so we sheltered him while thinking he's just scared but here we are." Trudy explained which doesnt help Matt know what is the problem. "What's Powder Ganger?"

"Well they are quite new actually. Most of them are escaped convicts from the NCRCF which you can find when you walk to the west from here." continued The Prospector Saloon's owner. The plant just stand there... Just what if... He helped?

Matt raised his head once again "Where is this Ringo now?" 

"At the old gas station near Doc Mitchell's house." 

That's where he's going 


	3. It Begins

_"I am in your debt, thank you for fighting them with me. Here take this, i'll have the rest of the payment at the Crimson Caravan, dont forget to visit."_

_"Its a Ghost town gunfight, he is facing the ghost from the past, ready to hunt him and his friends down. We'll meet again Ringo"_

For short, here is how it goes ______________________________________

Just as expected from this Ringo guy.

He is pretty much happy to see the Courier, gretting him with a bullet with a slight horror on its face when it start talking.

"Wow jeez, are you that happy?" Matt joked after Ringo missed his shot, his ass sat on the ground with a gun pointed at the plant. "Y-You could talk?" he stared, still gun pointing.

"Ah i guess you havent heard me from Sunny then, the whole town knows about me actually. Its Matt, im here to help you get outta here." Said Matt as he introduced himself as not a threat to the caravaneer, 'arms' in the air.

"You do not pose as a threatening meat eating plant... I guess i could trust you." Ringo stands up, lowering his gun then proceed to walk closer to the plant. "How can you help me? You are just a plant." Ringo raised an eyebrow as he looked down to the plant.

"I could sneaky attack them with my rifle."

The Caravaneer shooked his head a little "That wouldnt be enough, Joe Cobb has a grup of armed friends helping him, us two wouldnt be enough." He commented.

The plant snapped its 'fingers' "We could use Sunny's help... Or maybe the townsfolk could help too if its possible." He suggested, Ringo nodded "That's what i think also."

And so the Plant hurried his pace to find Sunny in the Prospector Saloon, she agreed to help without hesitation and suggests the plant that he should ask the townsfolks for help, spesificly 4 people.

And so Matt asked Trudy for more reinforcement, persuading Chet to give up supplies to fight the Powder gangers, convincing Easy Pete to hand over a few dynamite and lastly ask Doc. Mitchell for medical supplies.

Clearing out the Powder Gangers is easy as sweeping dirt from the concrete floor, same as Matt looting the remains of the now dead Joe Cobb and his gang.

"Where are you going after this?" Asked Ringo who just watching the other pulled out a Stealth Boy from Joe Cobb's corpse.

"Finding clues on how to get back the package i supposed to deliver. And possibly to find how to get to my body back, haha..." He adverted his gaze, letting out a quite a forced laugh. Ringo nodded in understanding, he didnt question the bizarre experience Matt had. But he gave a comforting smile "Then i wish you good luck on your journey, you are a strong person Matt, you could do it." Said Ringo as the Plant looked up at him as it laughed a little, cheering up.

"Gee thanks, next time we met dont it be when you are trapped by a grup of Powder Ganggers, i had to be your knight-in-shining-armour again." The Plant joked.

"We'll see."

And so Matthiam Wells left Goodspring with a destination. ___________________________________________

Seeing all the armed escaped convict roaming around the city gave a headache to our green Peashooter here, he is forced to engage in a gun in gun combat with them than risking using the stealth boy he looted from Joe.

After a round of looting the corpse outside, he decided to check on the Vikki & Vance Casino.

And it didnt go well.

In the inside he already dodged a few bullets threatening to put one in his head. Matt couldnt fight them, they are not like the Convicts, they are Primm's citizen.

So he decided to reveal his intention "No no no- dont shoot me again please! Im the courier 6 from Mojave Express!" He tremble as he put the Letter confirmation infront of him. A male elderly told them to lower their weapons as he approached the Plant.

"A Courier?" He asked.

"Y-Yes! Im assigned to deliver a platinum chip to the New Vegas Strip. I lost the package cause... A guy in checkered suit stole it and im here to retrack his footstep." The older man take the paper in Matt's hand and examine it. He nodded, as if he comfirmed that the Plant isnt lying.

"A man in checkered suit you say? Im pretty sure there is a grup of shady people visited, you should ask Deputy Beagle for the details." Explained the old man as he gave back the papers to Matt.

"Uhhh where is this Deputy?"

"The escaped Convicts held him in the abandoned Casino accross the street."

_Dammit,_ The Plant can only sighed.


End file.
